


Nothing

by Singing_Violin



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red's thoughts at the end of Season 1. Double Drabble (exactly 200 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Orange is the New Black characters are not mine.

First, she was the woman who cooked the food.

Then, she was the woman who ate the food.

Then, she was the woman who cooked the food.

Now? She is nothing.

This is not familiar. She has always been on the other side, in control.

Now, she is the one being starved out. At least she'll last longer than that skinny blonde wretch.

Long enough to get real revenge?

Revenge hasn't been working out so well for her these days.

She is distracted. Tricia's death hit her hard.

If she had planned better, she wouldn't be in this mess.

 _The moment you appear weak, you already are_.

She was weak the moment she admitted fault for Tricia's death and cried.

In front of Nicky.

Who had fed information to the CO.

And yet, as she'd told Nicky, she trusts her now more than ever. Because Nicky is honest.

Nicky has come to her before. She will come again.

_Will she? Or is she angry, like the others? Too angry to care about her mom?_

Red can't think about that.

Nicky will come.

She sits in the corner of the cafeteria and observes, quietly, plotting.

There will be no more tears.


End file.
